Many different types of information processing systems are configured to incorporate data analytics functionality. However, issues can arise in some of these systems relating to governance of data from multiple distinct data sources within a given enterprise. Such issues can result in analytics performance limitations that can make it unduly difficult to obtain valuable insights from enterprise data assets. Failure to obtain such valuable insight for these data assets can lead to negative results for an enterprise.